This proposal requests funds for the acquisition of a 500 MHz NMR spectrometer with a triple resonance probe. To maximize utility across a multidisciplinary user base, the instrument will be equipped with an autosampler and will be networked to the broader campus community. The proposed instrument will replace a routine use 360 MHz spectrometer that is nearly 20 years old. The new spectrometer will serve to meet the routine need for high resolution NMR spectroscopy that has become essential to many research groups at UD. The new triple channel spectrometer will also enable a range of multinuclear experiments (15N to 31P) that currently cannot be carried out on any of the spectrometers in the UD NMR facility. The proposed instrument will provide benefit to a large user base of NIH supported researchers that spans the areas of organic chemistry, inorganic chemistry, bioorganic chemistry, biochemistry, materials science, physics and biological sciences. Projects to be facilitated by this grant will have impact on the nation's health interests in drug discovery, radiochemical imaging, cancer therapy, tissue regeneration and drug delivery. Descriptions of eight research projects by nine major users of the proposed instrumentation are described. All nine major users are investigators on currently funded NIH supported research projects. Beyond the major user group, the 500 MHz NMR spectrometer will also support the research efforts of more than 20 additional faculty members at UD. This instrumentation will also provide substantive support to several major NIH initiatives centered at the University of Delaware, including a Chemistry Biology Interface (CBI) Program, two Centers of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE), the Delaware IDeA Network of Biomedical Research Excellence (INBRE), and a Center for Translational Cancer Research.